


God Bless Us, Every One

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowley's thoughts at the annual CI5 Christmas party</p><p>Written to the prompt "Well, that’s not very Christmassy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless Us, Every One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [God Bless Us, Every One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328025) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> First published in The Christmas Batch, 1994  
> Then published in Cohorts 1, 1995  
> Also archived at The Hatstand and on Proslib CD

 The party was very successful, as was usually the case for all CI5 Christmas parties. This year, Murphy had been the one in charge of organizing the festivities, and he had done things well. The mistletoe was present everywhere, and no half-fanciable male or female had escaped a kiss under the damn thing… Or at least, that was what Bodie was thinking… He had been kissed by all the female employees of CI5, and by half of the male ones, including his obnoxious partner, Ray ‘Sunshine’ Doyle. The little bastard had smacked him straight on the mouth, in full view of everyone. Particularly, in full view of one George Cowley. A very displeased George Cowley!

It was not that George was jealous. He was sure of his lover’s faithfulness, as well as of the peculiarity of his tastes in men. He _knew_ Bodie was faithful because no one in his entourage had the age, or the position of power, which appealed to Bodie’s libido. The reason of his uncomfortable feeling was the snickering look Doyle had given _him_ while he was mock-kissing Bodie. As if Doyle knew something about the ongoing liaison between his partner and his superior.

Bodie had said nothing, of that Cowley was certain. They went to enough trouble to ensure no one was given the slightest hint of their relationship. Bodie was happily plowing his way through the female population of London. He was expected to start on the rest of England anytime now, as one of the girls from the secretarial pool once said in Cowley’s vicinity. Bodie was fond of Doyle, and had nothing against females. He had proven as much to his partner’s satisfaction more than once. Doyle, who was as ferociously hetero as he was non-conformist, was content to satisfy these two urges by double dating heavily with Bodie. But _this_ was, at least partially, a smoke screen, intended to protect Bodie’s true involvement: with a man thirty years his senior, and his boss to boot.

But Doyle could be very perceptive, Cowley mused. And he _was_ close to Bodie… Partner, best friend, confidant… But, as far as Bodie was concerned, that was the sum of it. Anyway, Doyle was about thirty years too young for Bodie to be sexually interested in him.

It all began on the ship that Bodie had boarded when he run from home, at the very tender age of fourteen. He had been tall and mature-looking, and had passed himself for an eighteen-year-old boy without problem. The captain of the ship had been a lover of young men, and had lost no time in showing his interest to Bodie. Thus, young William had been deflowered by a man forty years his senior, and he had loved it.

Since then, Bodie had always chosen older men for his lovers, and young women when the former were not available. He fairly enjoyed the female of the species, but nothing gave him as much pleasure as being loved, pampered and fucked by an elderly man!

Cowley was the only one who knew the truth about the ‘older woman’ Bodie had lived off for a while in the Cape: ‘she’ was named Robert, and had been a very virile 60-year-old ex-army. Bodie, who no longer went by the name of William at this stage, had suffered permanent difficulties sitting down while sharing Robert’s flat. It had been one of the reasons of his precipitous departure. He liked them virile, of course, but it _is_ really possible to get too much of a good thing!

Cowley had no such disadvantage in Bodie’s eyes. In fact, he was rather difficult to arouse, what with his hectic schedule and his busy mind. Forever thinking of something else, was Cowley! But Bodie did not mind. He could get his end away easily enough with his numerous female groupies. To do so, he had the blessings of Doyle, of Cowley, and of all his dewy-eyed female admirers in CI5. And when he could get an erection out of his somewhat difficult lover, he could be fucked through the mattress, or the settee, or the floor, or the kitchen table…

Cowley, of course, was a closet lover of nubile boys, and had settled for the next best thing. True, Bodie was a little too old, a little too hairy, and his beard line _was_ heavy by the end of the day. But he was arousing, in his own inimitable way. He put so much into what he did that Cowley, with the help of a little fantasizing, was usually able to get it up – and to fuck his lover into next week.

Looking benevolently at his gathered agents, Cowley was very conscious of the dichotomy in his personality. Here he was, looking prim and serious – all the while thinking of the way Bodie whinnied when he was on his hands and knees, with Cowley’s cock up his arse. _Well, that’s not very Christmassy,_ he thought wryly. But then, life is short and one must make the most of it. He gave Bodie the little secret signal that meant “I’m leaving, hurry up and meet me in my flat because I’m in the mood for a little banging about”, and exited the local, a very satisfied smile on his lips.


End file.
